


【VIXX 拉車】不平等 - 3

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [3]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615363
Kudos: 1





	【VIXX 拉車】不平等 - 3

中午吃完飯李弘彬跟金元植回到學校，這感覺很奇怪，彷彿學校裡的人因為某種因素而亢奮著，不是一個人看著手機竊笑就是一群人圍著手機竊笑。 

「發生什麼事了嗎？」金元植翻開手機，但不管是新聞還是社群軟體都沒有什麼特別讓人吸引眼球的，走在中庭，他似乎能聽到周遭的人說著什麼黑板黑板的。 

「弘彬，你看黑板沒？」一個好像是班上同學的人勾著李弘彬的肩膀，他瞇眼微笑著的表情像在嘲笑什麼，而李弘彬看了一眼金元植之後搖搖頭，那位同學同樣跟著李弘彬的眼神看了眼金元植，「阿！新同學不知道學校黑板吧？但是…哈哈！很刺激的，先走了。」拍拍李弘彬的肩膀人就離開，剩下有些尷尬的兩人。 

「學校黑板？」 

眼看真要埋不住了，李弘彬滑開手機點開桌布上一個全黑的APP，「這個…學校黑板。」 

跟李弘彬要求著安裝，只是金元植看著門口的登入畫面而躊躇，這個學校黑板還真是名副其實的黑板，整個畫面烏漆麻黑只有要求登入跟密碼的白字在上面，抿抿唇，照著李弘彬教他的在上面寫了自己的學號跟密碼，沒一會功夫就登入了學校黑板。 

學校黑板所說的也就是一個論壇，只要是學生都可以在上頭大方言論，已經畢業的也行，總的來說就是一個學校的黑暗面，抱怨某某教授或同學根本只是小事，有些更駭人的還有什麼虐待動物影片發洩。 

「誒…沒想到你喜歡看這種噁心東西。」李弘彬湊過臉看著金元植的手機螢幕，上面停留的正是金元植剛才隨便亂點的流串，一隻小狗被人毆打，抿滅人性的行為李弘彬實在看不下去，「關掉關掉！人渣…」 

「我只是隨便看看。」退出了APP，金元植有些無奈，他也不喜歡那些在凌虐小動物才找到快樂的人。 

「姑且信你。」撇撇嘴，李弘彬抓著金元植的手穿過大半個校園，「管家叔要來載我們了，到後門等他吧！」 

當李弘彬牽著金元植的手沒有多久之後車家那台黑色汽車便出現在他們面前，說實在的這樣還真招搖，有哪個大學生有專車接送？恐怕也只有車家做得出來。 

「好了，能走了。」關上門，李弘彬才剛坐下便讓管家開車，只是這次車上卻少了一個人，「等等…學沇哥……」 

「少爺身體欠安已經先一步回去了。」 

「學沇哥怎麼了？生病了？」早上明明看著還沒什麼大礙的，過了一個中午就身體不舒服嗎…… 

只是這次金元植的問題並沒有得到答案，車上瞬間陷入沈默，就連可能知情的李弘彬也都只是撐著下巴看窗外一點都沒有要搭理金元植的意思，就這樣，車子一路駛回了車家。 

「金大少爺，我得去忙，先走了。」李弘彬笑著說，他拿起放在車上的包包快速走進屋內，反觀金元植還是慢慢吞吞，他背起包包，拖著步伐走倒房間倒在床上，今天有太多事情堵在他心裡實在很不愉快，車學沇跟系主任到底談了什麼？車學沇為什麼突然感到身體不適？車學沇為什麼就這樣自己先回來了？車學沇…車學沇……為什麼滿腦子都是車學沇？ 

「這就是所謂Omega的魔力嗎？」本來就是互相吸引的Alpha跟Omega，宛如詛咒一樣，逃不開也解不了，只是比起Alpha，Omega更像被枷鎖捆綁，脖子上那條頸圈就是證據。 

側過身，金元植摸著包包拿出手機，他滑開螢幕看了那個完全漆黑的APP，伸手點了下，他忽略過最新的文串直接點了熱門，當時金元植也不知道為什麼會點進來，好奇嗎？他也不是對別人八卦有興趣的人。 

熱門裡的文串幾乎是同一個帳號上榜，觀看人數都有1萬人以上，幾乎是全校學生都看過的狀態，而最上頭的文串還是今天發布的，已經快要突破萬人。 

「到底是發了什麼東西……」好奇心使然，金元植點開文串，一打開就跳出是否播放影片的視窗，毫不猶豫的選擇了是，卻成了後悔的開始。 

「阿…好大……嗚嗯…深、深點…」 

「喜歡嗎？賤貨…」 

「喜歡…嗚…好喜歡Alpha的陰莖……」 

金元植第一反應之下竟是直接丟開手機，從喇叭撥放的音源還在繼續，不斷流轉的畫面慢慢切換到躺在桌上的人的臉。 

「哈阿...哈阿......好深...Alpha的...想要Alpha的精液...」被填滿的人露出微笑，嘴角勾著的銀絲還透著晶瑩，掛在男人腰上的長腿夾緊拉近了他們的距離，雙手被高舉過頭壓制在桌上，佈滿淚痕的精緻臉蛋怎麼看都是車學沇，那個車家唯一的少爺車學沇。 

關掉視頻，金元植嚥下口水點開其他熱門文串，但是不管怎麼點總會出現那個人熟悉的身影跟耳熟的叫聲，每一個每一個都是車學沇張開腿懇求自己身上的Alpha灌入精液，下賤得可悲。 

大腦在一瞬間死機，比起大腦得出結論身體已經更快的反應過來，他抓著手機奔出房間直衝離主屋最遠的別室，沒有打招呼直接打開拉門，已經換下衣服的車學沇斜眼看著差點弄壞拉門的不速之客。 

「幹嘛？這樣急急忙忙？」看到那位不速之客是金元植車學沇連好臉色都沒給，剛披上衣袍的他連衣帶都還沒繫起，隨著敞開拉門而灌入房間的風讓衣袍隨之飄盪，「很冷，把門關上。」撥了瀏海，髮梢的水珠還低落兩滴在榻榻米上，顯然是剛洗完澡。 

「這時間洗澡？」才過了下午三點，這時間洗澡顯然很詭異，而且他也不是第一天認識車學沇，他知道車學沇每次洗澡總會洗上好一段時間，房間、小廳都會有濃厚的沐浴乳香味，而不是像現在這樣好像只是隨便沖個水。 

「外出回來了我不能洗嗎？」 

「是外出弄髒了？還是被人幹髒了…？」說出口的話都在顫抖，金元植不知道自己為什麼會這樣，他一步一步上前把人壓在牆上。 

「你看過影片了？」 

「你知道影片？」睜大眼睛，原來這個人一直都曉得，學校黑板裡面他成為主人公的事情，知道他車學沇這個名字在學校會廣為人知的事情，「你知道為什麼還會這樣做？被威脅？還是……」 

「我喜歡，我自願，我就是想在在做愛的時候找到自己身為Omega唯一的生存空間。」車學沇伸手勾住金元植的肩膀，他勾起腿將私處摩擦在金元植大腿上，「你生氣…是因為沒辦法上我嗎？可以啊？我一直都很歡迎你，你的陰莖跟精液，種馬。」 

低下頭，金元植靠近車學沇聞著他的側頸，車學沇抬起頭瞇起眼睛等待Alpha因為沉淪咬著自己身子，那種顫慄的酥麻感會先貫穿全身之後全身發軟，Omega專有的生殖腔也會開始溢出液體，車學沇抱緊金元植，指尖插入他的髮絲，「來阿…我準備好了…」空氣Omega的信息素逐漸濃郁。 

金元植伸手環抱車學沇的細腰，他靠著車學沇的肩膀張開嘴，「你為什麼不多愛惜你自己一點？」抬起頭，金元植的表情讓車學沇睜大眼睛，哭了…一個Alpha竟然因為一個Omega流下眼淚。 

車學沇靠在牆上喘氣，胸膛開始劇烈起伏，金元植微笑著撫過他的瀏海，轉過身撿起地上的衣帶，幫忙車學沇整好身上的衣袍繫起，車學沇抱緊自己蹲下身顫抖，「明明就是種馬…為什麼要這樣！隨著慾望來上我阿！」車學沇開始歇斯底里大吼，他跪在地上扒住金元植的大腿，細長而顫抖的指甲在解開金元植的皮帶，「還、還是你性冷感？一個Alpha性冷感還真是可……」 

金元植撇過頭不願多看，車學沇已經解開他的皮帶，隱藏在底褲之下精神抖擻的火熱還在抽動，金元植摀著口鼻隱忍，另一手更是握緊拳頭。 

「這到底算什麼……」無力的癱坐在地上，車學沇將自己縮成團，他抓緊手臂上的衣料，力道大得已經將指尖染成白色，然後他開始顫抖，沒看過車學沇這模樣的金元植都開始不安，他忘了剛才還想誘惑他的人，現在是因為擔憂而伸出手。 

「你還好嗎？」小心翼翼靠近車學沇，沒想到他竟成了隻受驚的貓咪彈起身子，快步離開金元植之後縮在房間角落，金元植也跟著跨上前一步。 

「別過來！」在金元植指尖即將碰上車學沇肌膚之前就被大聲斥喝，蜷縮在地上的人一反平時高傲模樣，現在低聲下氣宛如螻蟻才像一個Omega遇上Aloha才會有的反應。 

「學沇哥？」不知道為什麼他會有這種反應，金元植也不敢貿然靠近。 

「我不是沒用…我有價值……不然父親會生氣…我是有價值的。」小小聲唸著這些話語，車學沇開始抓著自己的喉嚨，纏繞在上頭的頸圈發出磕噠磕噠的聲音，脖子也產生不少抓痕，金元植看不過直接伸手制止，沒想到下一秒車學沇一口咬上金元植的手腕大吼，「為什麼不上我！種馬！」那瞬間Omega的信息素濃稠香甜，連金元植都差點止不住要強上眼前的Omega，然而那也只是不過幾秒鐘的時間，車學沇先是搖搖晃晃站起隨後便無力的暈了過去。 

* 

「這是信息素混亂引發的潮熱，之後可能有發情期的狀況出現。」醫師摘下耳朵的聽診器，暈過去的車學沇還全身發燙、高燒，眉頭緊皺似乎很痛苦，「這是抑制劑，讓他吃下去會好一點，三天之後潮熱還沒退我再來。」 

又交代了幾件事情給金元植跟李弘彬醫師便離去，在離開車家之前他看著金元植深沉的拍了他的肩膀，「這種事你應該比他了解才對，自治一點。」 

目送醫師離去的背影，李弘彬偏頭問了身邊的金元植，「潮熱？」 

抿抿唇，金元植下意識的摸了後頸，「潮熱是Omega在發情期之前會有的反應，那時候的Omega會全身發熱無法思考，之後迎來了發情期便會誘發香甜的信息素，Alpha受到吸引之後會找上Omega發情，再來藉著交配本能咬上後頸。」所以潮熱的Omega對Alpha來說是最可怕的。 

「但是我沒感覺到學沇哥的發情期。」發情期對於Beta來說也很可怕，那是過於香甜誘人的氣味，只是剛才在車學沇房間裡他們一點也沒感覺到Omega過於濃厚的信息素。 

「也許是因為突然升高的信息素，加上現在不是發情期無可發洩的高信息素量讓學沇哥有了潮熱反應吧？」 

李弘彬抱起雙膝不乏一語，反正這種信息素的問題從來不會發生在他身上，他偏頭看著金元植的側臉，「Alpha呢？你們有潮熱反應嗎？」 

點點頭，金元植笑著無奈，「Alpha也是會發情的。」只是不像Omega會那麼頻繁，幾乎一個月一次，「那時候的Alpha…簡直像野獸，連Beta也不放過。」 

「真可怕。」嘟嘴說著，李弘彬站起身撿起車學沇頭上的毛巾跟水盆，「我去換水，你回房間去吧？醫生不是說了嗎？學沇哥有可能會有發情期症狀。」 

李弘彬說得沒錯，要是車學沇醒來之後真的有發情期症狀那對他們兩個都不是好處，「那學沇哥就...交給你了。」 

轉過身回到自己的房間，他其實也不是不相信李弘彬，只是比起委託別人金元植更想藉由自己的手和眼睛確認車學沇的好轉，躺在房間床上翻來覆去一點也靜不下心來，直到他的房門被打開的那瞬間金元植才發現其實時間還真的過得很快。 

「怎麼了？」 

「學沇哥退燒了。」隨意的坐在地上，這是李弘彬第一次進到金元植房間，比想像中乾淨一點，至少沒有滿地垃圾，「藥是吃過了但是人還沒醒。」大眼睛使勁揪著金元植瞧，被盯的人笑笑從床上下來坐在李弘彬身邊摟住他的肩膀，「做得好。」 

「噁不噁心？」嫌棄的拍開，但語氣卻不同於肢體，嘴角也有微微上揚的模樣。 

「不過你就特別來告訴我這個？」特地從別室跑來主屋，其實這種事情只要金元植有空時過去詢問就好。 

「怎麼可能？」雙手一攤，李弘彬站起身似乎有些慌張，他整整衣襬的皺摺站在金元植房間門口，「我是順便來提醒你吃飯的！而且…你說擔心他。」轉過身，他一個反手大開拉門快步離開，慌慌張張的樣子很難想像是那個沈穩的李弘彬。 

吃完晚餐，金元植穿著單薄衣裳走在刮著冷風的的長廊上，他將手收進袖子裡以免發冷凍寒，沒穿鞋的雙腳踩在木板上格外寒冷，其實金元植原本只是想散散步消化下，只是身體比腦袋更加誠實，當金元植回過神的時候他已經站在車學沇房門前，眼前拉門緊閉裡頭卻有小小亮光，難不成是車學沇醒了嗎？那隻想開門的手在空中顫抖，指尖摸著門板又不知如何是好，下午車學沇害怕的神色過於歷歷在目，所以最後金元植還是膽怯了。 

「你幹嘛...一個人在這裡吹風？」發現金元植的人是李弘彬，他已經沒有從自己房間逃離的慌張感，洗過澡的他身上飄來很香的沐浴乳香氣，這味道很熟悉，跟車學沇身上的味道一樣。 

「隨便走走就來這裡了。」微微抬頭，因為車家是在半山腰上空氣還算不錯，整個山頭放眼望去也只有他們一個家族，光害自然是低的，所以才能抬頭在夜空中看到許多閃耀星星，「你呢？」 

「來看看學沇哥，醒的話就餵他吃飯。」跟著坐在金元植身邊，李弘彬因為夜晚的冷氣身上還披著一件毛毯，雙腳晃蕩在長廊之下，「今天也好冷......」 

「那、那學沇哥醒了嗎？」睜大眼睛，在鏡片之下的雙眸有著閃爍跟不同於白日的純真，李弘彬看到金元植這樣還笑了出來，以搖頭代替回答，他說也許是抑制劑的副作用，所以車學沇到現在也只是睡。 

「你可以等明天再來看他。」 

「但要是他晚上醒來......」 

「你放心，我的房間在樓上而已。」指著二樓發出亮光的小窗子，都還沒說出讓金元植放心的話語李弘彬就打了個噴嚏，「反正就是這樣，我要先進房了。」抓著毛毯往屋裡走，金元植原本還想再多坐一會的，只是沒有批毛毯的他還是禁不起冷風這樣吹，五分鐘之後就抖著身體離開，而在他們離開之後，原本亮起小盞燈光的房間暗了下來，隨著風吹拂的沙沙聲隱匿在寧靜夜晚之中。 

隔日，李弘彬以照顧車學沇為理由跟學校請假一天，原本金元植也想跟著這樣做的。 

「你傻阿！要是學沇哥來了發情期你根本只是累贅！」然後李弘彬就跟瘋了一樣的把金元植趕出車家。 

被強制趕出門的人無可反駁，確實如李弘彬所說，要是真有萬一他也指示累贅，好在今天他們班上的課只有半天，3點之前就能回來了。 

關上拉門，李弘彬嘆了口氣，大眼睛在還算漆黑的房間中眨呀眨，他拉開第二扇門，房間中央本應該熟睡的人坐直身子還有些疲憊，「弘彬尼......」 

「學沇哥，我把金元植打發走了。」跪坐在車學沇身邊，李弘彬拿起地上擺著的藥包打開，他倒了藥丸在自己手上，已經準備好的熱水也讓車學沇自己拿好，「哥，你的狀況還不穩定，先吃包藥，這裡也有白粥，我知道你不想吃但也還是吃點...」 

「弘彬吶...」車學沇抬起頭，他伸手抱住李弘彬的身子，屬於Omega好聞的味道竄入李弘彬鼻腔，帶著顫抖的嗓音開口說道，「父親他...回來了嗎？」 

「家主大人還沒回來呢...」 

「那、那母親呢？」 

「你忘了？夫人跟朋友去度假了，短時間也不在家。」伸手拍拍車學沇的後背，李弘彬也不知道這樣可不可以舒緩車學沇過於緊張的情緒，但這也正好可以當作藉口讓車學沇乖乖吃飯之後使用抑制劑，他身上的信息素確實開始愈發濃厚，恐怕連他本人都不知道來了潮熱。 

「我要去忙了，你就...好好睡個覺吧。」確認車學沇的呼吸進入平穩，房間內的信息素葉得到控制而平穩，李弘彬先是深呼吸口氣，隨後他收拾起地上的水杯，關上燈退出車學沇的臥室，離開之前看著熟睡的人露出安心的微笑。 

* 

太陽漸漸高升，別室的寂靜被一群人打破，他們已經期待許久，跟著前面領頭的走到緊閉房間的門口。 

「時間差不多了，你們好好享受吧？」打開拉門，這群人迫不及待的走進屋子，幾分鐘，從裡面傳來陣陣嘻笑，他低下頭看著手上的東西，反手一扔丟在庭院的灌木叢裡，信息素的味道慢慢變濃，裡面已經開始打得火熱。 

「價值一直都不是你會擁有的東西，這次…有誰會來救你嗎？婊子？」偏過頭笑得猖狂，他一步一步遠離別室，那雙眼裡只有輕蔑跟憎恨。


End file.
